A touch of Cotton
by RoseWalker
Summary: Ciel's thoughts on his butler are less than angelic. SebastianXAdult!Ciel


**Title:** A Touch of Cotton  
**Pairings:** SebastianXAdult!Ciel  
**WARNINGS:** PWP... um... UST... Nothing much at the moment. Poke me if there's anything else. It's been a long time since I did this!  
**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji isn't mine but dammit I'd love a Sebastian for my 'butler'  
**Summary:** Ciel's thoughts on his butler are less than angelic.  
**Note: **Oh my god. I can't believe it's been over a year since I actually posted a fic on here! Real life really sucks. Anyways. I bring you fic! I hope it was worth the very long wait.

-X-

"Bored."

That was it. That was the sum of his feelings right now. He stared down at the pieces of paper in front of him, their words and numbers all melting into one in front of his single eye. Ciel Phantomhive leaned back in his chair and huffed loudly. Paperwork was so dull. He knew it had its place and it was important, but today he just could not get his head round it. He raised his hands up and pulled his eye patch free. Both his eyes ached, even though he had only really been using the one. He rubbed them tiredly, even though he wasn't that tired, he was just... bored.

He felt like he had an itch he needed to scratch, for a while it had been bothering him what it was, but as he slid his fingers down his face, it dawned on him. He rarely indulged himself, he never saw the need, but every now and then he found his body disagreed. It wasn't that he didn't particularly want to, the feeling of pleasuring one's self was, simply that, pleasurable, but he had quickly realised there was an issue. He knew he should have been thinking about his fiancé perhaps, or at least some woman but it was no female that filled his head when he touched himself, wishing it was someone else's hand. Each and every time he had indulged in this pastime he had found himself thinking of his butler. He had managed to keep himself sane by shutting out the fact that it was his butler who dressed him in the mornings and evenings, the one that helped bathe him, the one that touched his body on a regular basis. That was just work, but when knowing red eyes were far away, then it became different.

Just thinking about those eyes made Ciel shut his own as his fingers brushed down his neck. He felt his breath quicken even at the slight touch. He pulled his tie lose before his fingers found the collar of his shirt and he ran them across until he found the buttons. With slightly trembling fingers, he managed to undo the buttons, through luck more than skill, leaving his chest bare. He slid his fingers back up inside the shirt, feeling his lightly muscled, smooth chest and began circling his nipples, rubbing them gently until they formed hard little peaks. He moaned quietly at the sensation.

Ciel couldn't have said what it was; a disturbance in the air, a feeling, a prickling at the back of his neck, bust something made him open his eyes. He nearly jumped from his chair in fright and shock as he saw his butler standing by the door.

"S-Sebastian... what are you doing there?" A slight curl of a lip upwards, eyes that knew too much, glinting,

"I am sorry, my Lord. I thought I heard you call."

He hadn't had he? In his mindless roaming, had he accidently called Sebastian's name? He didn't think so. He blushed heavily.

"I... I... you can go..." Sebastian smirked at him.

"Forgive my intrusion; I did not mean to disturb, my Lord. You looked like you were... enjoying yourself."

"I was..."

Ciel blushed a deeper shade of red.

"I mean... I..."

He looked away ashamed. He couldn't believe he had been caught doing something so shameful and by the one man he had been thinking about. Sebastian smiled as he noticed the pink shading in his master's cheeks. He walked up to the desk and leaned against it.

"Do not stop on my account."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in complete shock.

"Butbutbut... I... I could not..."

Sebastian's smile grew, his eyes shining deviously.

"Perhaps then, my Master would like a hand to help him?"

Ciel's jaw dropped in astonishment. Did he really just say that? He watched, slightly dazed as Sebastian made his way around the desk and knelt in front of him.

"You- you do not have to do that."

"What kind of butler would I be if I could not help my Master with such a task?"

Ciel wanted to roll his eyes at the normal spiel that slid from his butler's lips, but he was too breathless and too shocked to really do so. He wondered if he was dreaming, fantasising that this was happening. It certainly felt like it. He gasped quietly as the dark haired demon leaned in close, fitting perfectly between his spread legs. Ciel was panting lightly as Sebastian moved close enough to kiss. It would take only one of them to move just a fraction, he could feel their breaths mingling and he licked his lips but dared not make the first move. His eyes flicked between the garnet orbs that watched him intently and the slightly smirking mouth. He nearly jumped as he felt the soft slide of cotton at his throat but it quickly became a hum as he felt the gloved hand slide down his chest. His eyes closed and his head fell back against the chair as Sebastian moved his hand and stroked across to his nipples. The butler gave a smug smile as his Master groaned with his touch. He slid his hands lower to brush against his abdomen and tease at the top of his trousers. Ciel shifted his hips.

"Sebastian, please. Please touch me. I want you to. I need you to."

Red eyes admired the flushed face and the blue eye that half opened, blown full with lust. He smirked at the begging that slipped from Ciel's lips and how could he refuse such a thing? Keeping his eyes on the beautiful face he undid his Master's trousers, a job he could do with his eyes closed as he did it every day. Ciel lifted his hips, allowing Sebastian to shift his clothes down to his thighs and freeing his now rather painful erection. Sebastian let his eyes drop, the first time seeing his Master's cock in such a state. He admired the thick flesh for a moment.

"Sebastian..."

Ciel whined as he noticed the demon's gaze drop, it made his skin burn and tingle.

"My Lord?"

"Please... P-please... I-I want..." Sebastian leaned in against Ciel's ear, keeping his voice to a low purr.

"What do you want, my Lord? Tell me."

"T-touch me, please... Please touch me..." Ciel was almost desperate, he simply didn't know how else to ask. He had never thought he would have had to. Sebastian wanted to fulfil his Master's request, he had never heard him say 'please' so often, but he couldn't resist teasing him a little longer. He ran a gloved finger down Ciel's cheek.

"Yes, my Lord."

"What... what are you doing? That is not what I meant." His voice sounded wobbly at best, even the simple touch seemed to burn his skin.

"Then what did you mean my Lord?" Ciel swallowed heavily,

"L-lower." Sebastian teasingly brushed his fingers down the pale throat and over the revealed collar bones. Ciel shook his head in frustration. "N-no... lower."

"How about here, my Lord?" The gloved hand teased over the already pert, sensitive nipples, making Ciel arch under the touch.

"Y-you m-moron. You know th-that is not what I m-meant." Sebastian moved back to being a breath away from Ciel's lips, gazing into his eyes that seemed to struggle to stay open. His voice was as sweet as honey as he purred, his lips brushing across Ciel's own.

"Then tell me what it is you desire, Master." Ciel whimpered quietly, struggling to think straight with the man, the demon, he had come to desire beyond all else. His cheeks glowed bright red as he struggled to say what he really wanted.

"T-touch my... my..." He swallowed heavily and fought for the last word. "Touch my... penis... please." Sebastian smiled a little more and pulled back slightly.

"Yes, my Lord." He put a finger of his glove between his teeth to pull it off. Ciel's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

"Leave it on." Sebastian looked at the young Earl with surprise, truly unprepared for that request. "I... I like the feel of it." Ciel looked nervous now, unsure if he had said the right thing. Surprised but not against the idea at all, Sebastian simply smiled a little wider. Who would have thought Earl Phantomhive would have such a kink?

"As you wish, my Lord." He slid his hand back down Ciel's chest, feeling the hard planes under his palm. Despite all the sweet things Ciel insisted on eating, he managed to keep himself in good shape. He had grown into a stunning young man, and Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy doing this. Neither of them had anticipated Ciel growing up but Sebastian was pleased that he had. If he couldn't have his soul, at least he could have this. He paused momentarily just where the line of hair began. Ciel shifted his hips under his butler's hand.

"Do not tease me, Sebastian... Ugn..." Ciel groaned as the gloved hand wrapped around his needy flesh. His eyes fluttered closed once more as he felt the slide of cotton across his shaft. He could never have imagined that such a simple thing could give so much pleasure. The glove teased and caressed him, the feel of firm, long fingers beneath, enough to take his breath away. His head fell back as far as it could against his chair, his hands held the arm rests in a white knuckled grip. He wanted to touch his butler, run his fingers through his hair but even at this simple pleasure he didn't dare. He didn't want Sebastian to know, he couldn't know how Ciel really felt about him. He couldn't, not with the contract. Ciel panted harshly and rocked his hips a little into the firm grasp, wanting more from the simple touch. He managed to crack his eyes open to see garnet eyes staring at him, a slight smirk still lingering on those lips. Ciel closed his eyes again and groaned loudly as the gloved hand gripped a little tighter.

Images ran through his head, images that involved more than just a gloved hand but Ciel knew that was improper, he would keep them to himself. He cried out as Sebastian sped his hand up, he was close now, he could feel the burning coiling in his stomach and it was much hotter than anything he had managed on his own. It was too intense, surely he would die from this?

"Let go, Ciel."

The warm purr against his ear, twined with the use of his name was just too much for his senses.

"Sebastian!" A keening wail escaped his lips as his back arched, his head thrown far back, exposing his chest fully. Thick cum pulsed from his cock and sprayed over Sebastian's gloved hand as he slowed down the movement and then stopped completely. Ciel was left boneless, shivering and for the moment, speechless. His eyes were shut delicately, dark lashes sitting over rose tinted cheeks. Sebastian admired the picture before removing his hand from his Master's body. He sat back on his heels and waited for a moment. Finally, Ciel blinked his eyes open.

"My Lord?" Ciel swallowed heavily, feeling completely drained but much more satisfied.

"Th-thank you, Sebastian." He murmured quietly in reply, not quite able to meet the wine red eyes.

"It was my pleasure, my Lord. Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I could not pleasure my master?" Ciel blushed at that, out of embarrassment and anger. He had hoped this had been something else, something more than just duty, but clearly he was a fool to think such things. How could he have been so stupid to give into his pathetic desires? With fumbling hands he managed to tuck himself back into his trousers. As soon as Sebastian moved his hands to help, the Earl glared at him.

"I can do it! Just... Just leave me alone!" Sebastian stood up, bowed and moved away.

"Very good, my Lord. Then I shall see you at dinner." He bowed once more and left the room almost as if he hadn't been there at all. Ciel tried to do up his buttons, managed to get half way with most of them in the wrong holes before he yelled and banged his fist on the table. Why had he been so weak? And worse still, why had he thought that a demon could possibly care for him? He slouched back in his chair and put his hands against his face.

"I am no longer going to think about Sebastian Michaelis like that." He told himself, but even as the words passed his mouth he knew it was an impossible achievement. The demon Sebastian would be filling his head even more than usual.

Outside, Sebastian leaned against the wall and smirked. He knew what Ciel was thinking, knew what he wanted, he wanted it too, and had done so for a while now, but he wasn't going to make it easy for the Earl. Ciel couldn't get everything he wanted just at the click of his fingers. Some things were worth more than that. The demon raised his glove up and gazed at the trails of white that still lingered there where they hadn't yet soaked into the cotton. He would need new gloves to continue the day. He brought his hand closer and licked at some of his Master's essence. He groaned lightly. If he couldn't have Ciel's soul, there was always this. Not as delicious or as filling as a soul but it was as close as he could get. The taste of Ciel on his lips made his mouth water and he knew he wanted more. Somehow he would get what he wanted. After all, he was one hell of a demon. He turned from the door and walked back to his own room. As tempting as it was to keep the gloves on, it wouldn't be proper for a butler of the Phantomhive household. Besides, he was sure that soon enough he would get more than a simple lick against a cotton glove.

-END-

I was thinking of turning this into a series, I already have plans for a second one. Would anyone be interested? I would call it 'A touch of kink'. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome.


End file.
